Partners in Crime
by AmaViarra
Summary: Dean and Sam get a new partner to help in their mission against the supernatural-thanks to Bobby-what will come from this new partner?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of _Inuyasha _nor do I own anything or anyone from _Supernatural_

* * *

><p>Dean glanced at his younger brother from the corner of his eye and then turned his gaze back onto the road before them. A frown came to his lips as he turned onto the off ramp that would take them to their destination, his fingers drummed against the steering reel and he sighed deeply.<p>

He didn't have to glance over at his brother to know the younger male had smirked at his sigh. His frown deepened , continuing to keep his gaze on the road he finally voiced the question that had been bothering him since his younger brother had informed him that they needed to stop at the airport in the next city. "So..Why are we going to the airport?" he questioned, not bothering to hold his annoyance from his words.

A soft chuckle came from his younger sibling, Sam, before the younger male answered his question. "I already told you, I don't know. Bobby said for us to meet him there by tonight, that he had a surprise for us."

Dean frowned. "Well, that 'surprise' better not be flying. " he replied "I hate flying" he added, in a soft yet frustrated whisper.

Sam shook his head in amusement at his elder brothers discomfort. Though he had to admit, he was very curious as to why Bobby had suddenly called and told them to meet him at this airport. Maybe he was having something shipped that could help them? At that thought, Sam looked up and noticed they had finally reached the airport.

Feeling the car come to a stop he glanced toward Dean and withheld the snicker that wanted to surface. Really, his brother's fear was reasonable but rather amusing at times.

Dean saw his brother's amusement and grunted "It's not funny." he stated, sighing he opened the door to leave the car "Let's hurry up and find Bobby so we can see this surprise and go." he grumbled.

Shaking his head in amusement Sam followed his brother's action and exited the car. When both brother's were out of the vehicle, they headed into the airport-going toward their destined meeting place.

A few moments later both brothers found themselves inside the airport, glancing amongst the sea of people. Dean frowned as he scanned the people making their way from the planes and to the terminals that would take them to their destination. "Why did he choose such a busy airport?" he questioned softly.

Sam shrugged his shoulders as he continued to look through the crowds. After a few moments, his eyes widened "Ah!" he exclaimed "There he is! Let's go Dean!" Not waiting for his brother's response, Sam began to make his way through the crowd and towards the person he had been looking for.

"Bobby!" He yelled as he got closer to his target.

Said Target turned around at the sound of his voice, a wide smile came to the slightly pudgy male as he turned to greet the two brothers. Meeting them half way he gave each a smile "You guys got here just in time!" He stated happily "Your surprise has just landed and will be out here anytime"

Dean huffed slightly "Yeah, about that. What is this 'surprise' anyways?" he questioned.

Bobby smirked "If I tell you it wouldn't be a surprise, couldn't you just wait a few moments until it gets here?" he questioned.

Dean's brow furrowed, a frown came to his lips and he shrugged his shoulders. "No. Just tell us now."

Bobby sighed "Fine, fine" seeing the brothers curious gazes he continued "I got you guys a new partner, someone to help you out with your mission" he stated.

This time, Sam rose a brow in question. "A partner? Care to share anymore information?" he questioned.

Bobby nodded "Sure" he replied "She has experience with the supernatural and has special powers that could be of great assistance."

Dean frowned "We don't really need any partner to help us, or travel with us. We are a two man show. Brothers that work together-fight the evil in the world, you know" he stated with a wave of his hand.

Bobby shrugged "Ah well..." he trailed off as he gaze drifted to the crowd "Too late here she comes" he stated while he pointed into the crowd.

Both brothers turned in the direction the elder male was pointing too, once their gaze rested on the being he had been pointing to. Dean's eyed widened and he whistled lowly "Well..maybe a partner wouldn't be so bad." he stated lowly, glancing at his brother he motioned toward the female. "Well, what do you say brother-why don't we go greet our new 'partner'?"

Without waiting for a response from his brother or Bobby, Dean put on his best smile and made his way toward the young female. Noticing the female had stopped, Dean quickened his pace and soon found himself standing in front of the female. Clearing his throat to gain her attention, he held out his hand when she looked up toward him. "Hello. My name is Dean-Dean Winchester. I'm here with Bobby" he stated, motioning toward the other two males that were now standing behind him.

The female rose a brow in question, sending an uncertain gaze toward Bobby, she then glanced back toward him-or more so his extended hand. Hesitantly, she took his offered hand and shook it. "Hello" She responded, her tone soft yet stern "My name is Kagome Higurashi, it is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Winchester" she replied stiffly, her accent was strong. Showing that her first language wasn't English.

Dean smirked at her response as he got a better look of her. The female was petite in height but had a voluptuous figure. Something he was looking forward to looking at while they worked together. _This will be fun _he thought as he looked over her features. She had long thick black hair that came down to the middle of her back. She was Asian, that he could tell by a quick glance, but it seemed as though she was mixed. Her light grey colored eyes were the main give away that she was of mixed blood, whether direct or from an ancestor, he didn't know-but he did know it added to her allure.

"Dean"

Blinking, Dean was surprised to find the young female had moved away from him and made her way toward Bobby-where she talked happily with him. When had that happened? he frowned and looked towards his younger brother, the one that had called him. "What Sam?"

Sam sighed "I said let's go-we need to go somewhere more...private so we can discuss the situation" he stated. Really, it was amusing how quickly his brother's attitude toward having a new partner changed, but he needed his brother to focus-and not get so easily distracted by a pretty face.

Looking at his brother, Bobby and the newest addition-Dean nodded. He was curious as to what this female's story was and how she would be able to help them any, well aside from providing eye candy. Smirking he began to follow after his companions.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hello all~ I know, I shouldn't be starting a new story when I have many old stories to edit. But! This is the first time I've been motivated to write, or had a desire to write. So I'm hoping that going with this story, or crossover, I will continue to have the want to write. Then I'll be able to edit/re-post the completed stories from my old account. This chapter was kind of short, the others will be longer, but this was just an introduction into the story. I _hope_ that I get Dean and Sam right-I kind of watched the live-action show on and off. I looked up the characters/plot though, and am currently watching the anime of Supernatural so hope I'm not too far off on their characters. This story will not follow the Supernatural storyline to a T, but will feature some characters/plot from it. Hope everyone enjoyed this first chapter! Reviews are greatly appreciated. My apologies for the long A/N but the rest of the chapters probably won't have one or it will be very short.

Also; Yes. Kagome has grey eyes in this story, I like her having grey or blue eyes. They fit her better, but really-eye color does not make the character. So I apologize to anyone that is dead-set on her having brown eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from _Inuyasha-_ nor do I own anything or anyone from _Supernatural_.

* * *

><p>The group of four soon found themselves seated at a booth in a local diner not far from the airport. While not the most private of locations the diner was, for the most part, empty. With only a few other people at a good distance away from where they were seated,this gave the group the privacy they desired to discuss their current situation.<p>

The four sat in silence and glanced at one another, the atmosphere that hung around the group was heavy-tense to say the least. None of the four people knew what to say or how to begin leaving almost all feeling awkward. Luckily, they were saved for a moment as a perky waitress approached their table. "Good Evening!" She greeted happily "Is there anything I can start you off with-a drink perhaps?" she questioned as she handed each of them a menu.

Kagome grabbed the menu when it was handed to her, as she looked over the contents she vaguely heard her companions as they ordered their beverages and meal. She had switched over her funds before coming, so she had money to pay and given that she had just been on a twelve hour flight with only plane food which wasn't very filling. Ordering food and something to drink sounded perfect right now and they couldn't exactly stay in the diner to talk about their current situation without ordering something to buy them time.

_Why exactly am I trying to talk myself into ordering food? _She mentally questioned, at that thought her stomach grumbled and she sighed softly. _Well no use in debating with a hungry stomach _She thought with a slight shake of her head. Finding something she wanted she looked up and blushed softly when she noticed the waitress and her companions were all looking at her expectantly.

"Sorry" she mumbled sheepishly before ordering her beverage and meal. She really had to stop losing herself to her thoughts. That wouldn't make a very good first impression. Once the waitress wrote down their orders she took their menus and hurried off toward the back where the cooking station was. The waitress' departure left the group sitting in silence once again-making the tense atmosphere between them more apparent.

Luckily for them they did not have to sit in silence for too long for shortly after she left the waitress returned with their drinks. The waitress offered a smile to all of those at the table as she placed the each beverage in front of the person that had ordered it. Once the drinks were placed on the table the waitress put four straws in the middle of the table and once again left quickly.

Kagome watched the waitress leave and sighed softly . Once the waitress was out of eyesight she turned her gaze toward the three men that she shared the table with. Bobby was sitting across from her, he was the only one at the table that seemed completely at ease. Then again, she didn't expect him to be tense or nervous. He knew all three of them. Mentally shaking her head- Kagome turned her gaze toward the male that sat beside Bobby.

Her eyes widened in surprise when she met the male's intense gaze. She shivered and diverted her gaze. This man, Dean if she remembered correctly, his gaze was intense-she felt as though he had been looking right through her. Glancing back at him from the corner of her eye she observed him for a few moments before turning her attention toward the male that was sitting beside her. Dean was interesting, but she did not know that much about him to make a real judgment of him.

The one beside her, Sam, piqued her curiosity. Before she had come to this country Bobby had told her little of the brothers that she now sat with. He spoke of them both highly but had told her that this Sam character was special but he had not gone into any specifics. Kagome felt it though, Sam was indeed special. What made him special she didn't know, but she wound enjoy taking the time to figure it out while she worked with them.

"Kagome"

Stiffening at the sound of her name being called, Kagome turned her gaze toward the person that had called for her. "Yes Bobby?"

The elder male chuckled softly "I believe Sam and Dean would like to know more about you" He stated while motioning toward the brothers.

Glancing at the two males, she noticed their eager and interested expressions and sighed softly. "Okay...Where would you like me to start?" she questioned.

"How about starting with how you know Bobby?" Sam responded.

Kagome nibbled softly on her bottom lip as she thought of how to answer the question. "Bobby is a... family friend" She started hesitantly, she paused to glance at Bobby-not knowing what exactly he wanted her to expose. Seeing him give an encouraging smile and a nod, Kagome took that as her cue to continue "He was close friends with my father. Which lead him to becoming friends with my mother and grandfather. He was in our lives constantly until I was eight." She stated.

Dean's brow furrowed and he glanced between Bobby and Kagome. While it had been very distracting to pay attention to what she was actually saying, he managed, and her words struck him for some reason. He frowned-his previous light mood gone "Why did he only stay in your lives until you were eight? Why not longer?" he questioned. Though he was sure it was not an important detail, how she had ended it-left him wanting to know more.

Kagome smiled sadly, an action that did not go unnoticed by any at the table "Because when I was eight my father passed away." She started, she glanced at Bobby quickly and after noticing his sympathetic smile, she looked away and continued. "After that we lost contact with him for awhile. When I was 15 he and my mother re-connected but my family was hesitant..."

Bobby decided to cut her off at this time, voicing a question Kagome knew he would ask sooner or later since they hadn't had much time to discuss it before she came here. "Ah. How does your mother feel? About you coming here and joining this line of work especially since.."

"-It took sometime, but she eventually gave into the idea. She knew I could handle it, After all demons are not anything new to me.." She replied. While she knew it was rude to interrupt him, she did not want the brothers to know her entire history, especially not that event. She knew they would have to know about her life-if they were to be partners, trust was needed. She just couldn't share this with them...not yet.

Before Bobby could respond, Sam spoke up. "You've worked with demons before?" he questioned "What exactly is this special power you have?" he added as an afterthought.

_Well..right to the point _she thought with a sigh _might as well answer in the same manner. _"I'm a miko" she responded.

"A miko?" Dean questioned with a frown. "You mean a miko- a shrine priestess?"

Kagome nodded "Yes, exactly that." seeing their expressions-she continued. "I dealt with demons, and spirits, when I was younger. Around the same time my mother and Bobby reunited." with a soft sigh she continued speaking, answering Sam's other question. "My powers are-I can see some things that cannot be seen by the human eye and I can purify evil."

Sam hummed in thought "So you could purify demons then?" he questioned.

Kagome frowned "I can, yes. But not all demons are evil, I can also purify humans-if they hold evil souls or corrupted souls, but unlike demons-purifying a human won't kill them." she responded with a sad tone.

"You don't like purifying demons?" Dean questioned, seeing her nod-he felt slightly annoyed. "Why not? They are all evil, the yellow eyed demon is the best example for that."

Kagome clenched her jaw at his words, she knew he didn't know any better. Japanese demons and the demons here were viewed differently, the demons known here were known as being under the control of the devil. Her eyes widened as the rest of his words registered in her mind. _The yellow eyed demon.._She thought, not bothering to withhold the shiver that came forward as very familiar golden-yellow eyes of her old hanyou friend entered her mind. At the thought of him, and his elder brother that had the same color of eyes, she smiled sadly and finally responded to Dean's words. "Not all demons are bad-some cannot help being born what they are." she replied softly.

Her words seemed to make the brothers become tense, making the atmosphere once more become heavy with an unwelcoming feeling. Luckily, at this time the waitress came to their table to deliver the food, Silencing the conversation between the group as each person started to eat their meal.

* * *

><p>After their meal was finished the group once again looked at one another not knowing what to say since their whole meal had been eaten in silence. Bobby decided to relieve the group of their tension by sighing in content and rubbing his stomach. "Well, that was a good meal. Why don't you three go outside while I pay for the bill and then we can leave?" He questioned.<p>

Kagome frowned "Are you sure? I have money."

Bobby waved her question off "It's fine. My treat" he replied with a wide smile.

Smiling softly Kagome quietly thanked Bobby and made her way outside and toward the elder males vehicle. She didn't have to look behind her to know that the brothers were following closely behind her. Not only did she hear their footsteps behind her, she could also feel their intense gazes on her person. She sighed softly as she got closer to the vehicle-she had a feeling she was going to be interrogated and could only hope that it wasn't that bad and that she would be able to get along with the brothers. She did want to help them with their mission and she did not want to take another flight back to her home country so soon.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you to everyone that reviewed the first chapter, I appreciate the feedback. Thank you to everyone that set an alert to this story and/or added it to their favorites. I do apologize for the roughness/short length of this chapter, I'm still getting in the 'mood' of writing. This chapter was kind of boring, next chapter will have more action. I don't know when the next update will be, the longer the chapter the more space in between chapters. Hope you enjoyed this chapter-reviews are always appreciated!

P.S- Quick question, is there any mythical creature/supernatural creature you would like to see featured in this story? If so, what?


End file.
